


Open Tf2 Smut Requests

by the_sin_bin_aye



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breathplay, Bush Medicine, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Scout Abuse, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sin_bin_aye/pseuds/the_sin_bin_aye
Summary: Send in any requests for some dirty fun with the mercsSo far:Medic/ Sniper breathplay, dubcon nonconMedic and team/ Scout (Medic gives Scout a pussy)





	1. Rules

Rules:

No underage stuff, no scat, 

Have fun with it, feel free to request any kink, add your oc, make it reader insert, whatever you want. Most important- make it dirty


	2. Medic/ Sniper breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Medic. Medic takes what's his.
> 
> "I have no idea where i could request but here. id like to request breathplay/choking/that kind of stuff with medic and sniper, noncon or dubcon, whatever youd prefer. really like when the choked one loses control of their pride and just give in eheh :>  
> if thats not your cup of cake i completely understand, i simply thought i give it a shot :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thank you to everyone for the requests! Also, thank you to those letting me know I have to mark the chapters with a recent publish date or the fic wont be show up as updated, as well as people pointing out some wonky writing. Sometimes my brain and hands don't communicate as well as they should. Thank you all so much, I'm a newbie here XD 
> 
> Also, yall are some nasty bitches, I love it

“Victory!” rang out through the battlefield. Sniper smiled; the battle had been a long stalemate, and victory or defeat would have been welcome, something to end the match. With victory, the team would not be subjected to Soldier's post failure torment.

 

Sniper slung his rifle over his shoulder, kicked over an empty jar, and headed back to the living quarters. 

 

He passed Medic as he fixed the medibeam on the heavily wounded heavy. They must have done the final push the won the round. Scout went whizzing past, firing his scattergun at the losing team at random, missing just about every shot.

 

As soon as heavy was patched up, he ran off to punish the losing team. Medic didn't follow for once- usually Medic at least tried to get a few stabs on the losing team. Instead he walked over to Sniper, swiftly as ever.

 

“Herr Sniper, are you not going to finish them off?” Sniper was taken aback. He rarely had anything to do with Medic. Sniper spent his time alone, perched somewhere far off, watching his teammates through his scope. He often watched Medic, his strong shoulders keeping the medigun upright for what seemed like the entire match, only occasionally swapping it out. 

 

“Figure Oi would let Scout ‘ave a chance to practice his marksmanship.” Sniper said, looking at the Scout with great disappointment. 

 

“How very thoughtful. Looking out for herr Scout. Someone should look after you.”

 

“I…” Sniper paused as Medic pushed him up against the wall. He shoved Medic off, struggling to match the bulky German's strength. 

 

Medic just smiled the crazed smile, the one that made Sniper not mind that he was rarely in contact with him.

 

“You spend all vat time alone. I vill make you feel included, bushman.” and before Sniper could yell or run or land a punch on him, Medic grabbed his throat. 

 

Sniper let out a strained, “Please” and gave Medic a pleading look. Sniper did not have much contact with others, some conversations being too much for him. This was not just overwhelming, it was tortuous. 

 

Medic landed a sloppy kiss on the bushman's lips, knocking his hat and aviators off. Sniper took the opportunity to swipe at him, knocking the Medic's glasses crooked. 

 

“Oh, a fighter. Ve vill fix that” Medic said with a smirk. He tightened his grip around Sniper’s long neck, causing him to cough and sputter. Sniper kicked, desperately trying to free himself from the strong German's grip. The Medic simply smiled down at the futile attempts, grabbing Sniper's face and forcing him to make eye contact.

 

“You need some training it seems. Not very polite at all, vhat a bad boy.” Sniper's face grew red hot, struggling and kicking, his vision getting peppered with black dots around the edges. Medic reached for his bonesaw, slicing his shirt open, exposing Sniper's toned and scarred chest. 

 

“You know, Herr Sniper,” Medic began, Sniper still struggling against his, his movements slowing down as he became more and more oxygen deprived, “I have always loved your scars. I vish I could give you more… perhaps one day I will. I'm sure ve vill have lots of fun.” 

 

The Sniper did not process what the Medic said, just struggling to stay conscious. Medic ran his finger over one of his nipples. Sniper's ragged breathes suddenly caught as pleasure shot through him. The lack of blood to his brain made everything feel hazy. Feeling the positive reaction, Medic loosened a bit, granting Sniper some air, some sweet, precious, air. Snipers eyes were half lidded as pleasure rang out, the lack of air making him feel almost drunk. 

 

Medic smiled and tightened his grip enough for Sniper to cough again. Sniper still faught, fighting the pleasure and the warm embrace of the air deprived haze. He kicked out once more, earning himself a slap across the face.

 

“You bloody-” he sputtered once more as Medic squeezed just right against his adam's apple.

“Wanker” he spat out defiantly. Medic frowned.

 

“I truly thought you vere learning. You need more training.” and he pulled the Sniper to his knees by his throat, the sudden movement almost making him pass out. Medic clapped against Sniper's cheek a few times, almost lovingly as he bent down to kiss the panting merc. He captured his mouth, Sniper desperately trying to get as much air as possible. He could only suck in Medic's mouth, that bastard. 

 

Hazy, worn out, and desperate, Sniper could only take so much. Medic looked at him with a raised eyebrow, challenging his pride. He was testing Sniper, how much more until his pride was shattered, exposing him completely to the German? Sniper looked up pleading, tears in his eyes, as Medic held out his hand. Sniper knew he wasn't helping him up. 

 

“Let's see if you have learned. Vhat goes here?” Sniper automatically pulled his head back before giving in, shuddering and placing his neck in the open hand of the Medic. 

 

“Gut. Very Gut. You may breathe when I tell you, you may do nothing unless I tell you. Got it?” 

 

Sniper's throat burned from the coughing and simply nodded. This new arrangement was terrifying, but at least he would be allowed air. Sometimes. 

 

“Let's see if you truly understand. We have a bit more time before ze others vill vonder where we have gone. Not that I vould mind showing you off. Perhaps later I vill.” 

 

Medic started to remove Sniper's pants, the bushman's hands instantly going to brush the Medic off of him. Medic simply overpowered the weakened Sniper, positioning him on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. He took Sniper's belt and looped it around his reddened neck. 

 

Gripping the leather in his teeth, Medic began to pull, causing a sharp cry from the Sniper. Satisfied with this arrangement, Medic unzipped his pants, removed his coat, and positioned himself behind the shaking bushman.

 

“Oi what're ya-” Medic pulled his head aside, his mouth clenching the belt, choking Sniper. He coughed and stayed quiet. Medic only slightly released the pressure, however. Sniper still could not get a full breathe, a glorious deep breathe. Medic probed his ass with a gloved finger, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Sniper let out a silent cry, the lack of oxygen making every feel more intense. It was all too much and his eyes rolled back. Sniper panted, shallow pants restricted by the leather around his neck. The humilitaion was too much, his own belt being used as a collar.

 

Medic worked his hole, in and out, too fast for comfort. Giving Sniper hardly any time to adjust, he pushed himself into the tight entrance. Sniper cried out, bucking away from him like a wild animal, only tightening the damned leash. Medic thrusted in and out, gripping his hips, occasionally pulling Sniper's hair back to see his face, his tearful eyes and broken soul. Medic had never seen a more beautiful sight. He thrusted in and out, the slap of skin against skin making a sickening rhythm. Sniper pushed his face into the ground, tongue out, exhausted and broken. As Medic finished, he pulled out and wiped himself on Sniper's face. 

 

“With every breathe, remember who allows you to do that, who owns you.” 

 

Sniper huffed out a, “Yes, sir” and took in as much air as he could, ripping the belt off.

 

“Now clean yourself up, schlampe. Do not embarrass me.”

 

Sniper got dressed, wiped off his face, and looked at the belt. He looked at it, noticing how his pants suddenly felt tighter.


	3. Medic and team/ Scout (Medic gives Scout a pussy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Medic decides to mess with scout's anatomy and physiology for his own amusment much to scout's horror giving him girl parts. He is injected with chemicals and slowly his mind/rationality fades as he goes into an animalistic heat and anything or anyone will do. The whole team gets to enjoy medics work and finally put scout in his place whenever they want."

“Herr Scout, vould you come here for a minute?” Medic asked, pushing up his glasses.

 

“Whatchu need, Doc? Ya need someone strong to help ya?” Scout flexed a skinny arm and smiled. 

 

“Something like zat.” and with that, Medic walked Scout to the medbay, placing a cloth over his nose and mouth as the door shut.

 

…

 

Medic massaged Scout's new pussy, the flesh still tender from the surgery. Scout's eyes fluttered opened, and he groggily muttered, “Wh- Doc, what ya doin man? I,” he looked down and his eyes widened. “WHAT THE FUCK! You gave me pussy! You sick fuck, change me back right now, oh man aw man please do ya have my dick somewhere c’mon doc don't do this to the ladies of the world-” 

 

Medic clapped a hand over Scout's still running mouth. He dug around his tray, shoving forceps, a scalpel, a jawbone- dear god- and some pliers out of the way until his hands landed on their target- a small syringe with a pink liquid inside. 

 

Scout's mouth was still running as Medic prodded his arm, checking for the best vein. 

 

“MMMPH MMM MPH” 

 

“If you vould shut up, perhaps I would remove my hand.” At this, Scout fell silent, his eyes wide, and sweat starting to bead along his hairline. “This is my newest project- I think you vill enjoy zis. Now… vich vein?” 

 

Medic probbed Scout's arm some more, Scout silent with fear. He wanted to scream, to tell the Medic to fuck off, to do something, but he couldn't. Maybe if he cooperated, Medic would give him his dick back after this experiment was over. 

 

Medic's eyes lit up as he found the perfect vien. It was prominent, easy to find, and was beautiful under Scout's taut skin. Medic lined the needle up and pushed in, smiling at Scout's, “Fuck!”. Medic pushed the remaining liquid into Scout's bloodstream, a faint pink glow emitting from the entrance point, eventually fading as the liquid dispersed throughout.

 

“Doc, please man, what the hell was that I-” suddenly Scout's pupils dilated. Medic smiled- his concoction must have reached his brain. It reached even sooner then he anticipated. What a lightweight. 

 

“Scout. How are you feeling?”

 

“Doc… I… I-” Scout pulled against his restraints, his thighs rubbing together, trying to get any friction. “Please oh God oh fuck Medic please please I'll do whatever you want just untie me please, I need… I need,” 

 

“Vhat do you need?” Medic smirked. He was going to enjoy this. Scout's new pussy was already glistening, and he was already panting. 

 

“Fuck me!” Scout blurted out, his eyes rolling back as Medic brushed his thumb against Scout's clit. Medic smiled and rubbed the wet slit, up and down, leaving Scout shaking and moaning. “Oh fuck Doc please oh God stick it in me fuck-” Medic pressed his mouth to Scout's, shutting him up, still feeling scout quiver beneath him. 

 

“My lieb, I think I must run some tests on you.”

 

“Doc please unless it's getting me off, I don't think I can handle any tests right now oh- OH FUCK” he shouted as Medic pressed his mouth against Scout's slit, suckling the tender flesh. Medic released Scout's sensitive mound with a pop, looking down at his quaking masterpiece. 

 

“I believe we must show ze others their new pet.” Scout could barely process what medic said, whining at the lack of a mouth or a dick near his new pussy. 

 

Medic unstrapped the Scout, and the younger man immediately rubbed himself. Medic slapped his hands away and turned the Scout around, forcing his chest against the cool table. 

 

“Now now, that vill not do. We must make you presentable.” Medic handcuffed Scouts wrists behind his back, and he gave a harsh spank against his prominent ass. Scout struggled against him, grinding his pussy against the table, dripping all over the medbay.

 

Medic grabbed a collar and a leesh and hooked it around Scout's neck. He shoved him down on his hands and knees. Scout shouted, “Fuck Doc, fuck please, please take me right here fuck in the medbay I don't care whatcha do just please fuck my pussy Doc,”

 

Medic looked down at his pet, pleased with the results. “Zere vill be plenty of fucking soon, lieb.” Scout's eyes widened and he rubbed his thighs together in anticipation. Medic strutted out of the medbay, his pet fumbling on all fours to keep up. The leash jingled down the hallway until they got to the common room. As the pair entered, the rest of the team whipped their heads around, seeing the experiment Medic had been excitedly telling everyone about for about a month now.

 

“Oi ya really pulled it off.” said Sniper, undoing his belt. 

 

“Going to test him already, Herr Sniper? While you choose a hole, everyone else pick a part of him, as vell. This is my gift to us, ours to abuse vhen we want.” Medic announced. Sniper grabbed Scout's panting face, deciding he would test out his mouth. 

 

The other mercs hungrily surround the quivering Scout, Sniper's dick pushing into his mouth. Scout choked a bit, getting even more horny. He thrusted against the air as he sucked, his knees rocking back and forth. He was feeling complete bliss, and yet he hungered for more. He wanted ti be fucked in every hole. 

 

The mercs answered his prayers as engie said, “I know how to treat a lady, I can make you feel real good, Honey. Y'all know me, I'm here for the simple things, like Scout here's sweet sweet pussy.” Engie lined himself up with Scout's pussy and Scout begin to be spitroasted. Engie rubbed his slit with his hand as he thrusted in and out. 

 

The other mercs groped and watched, Demo taking an empty bottle and slurring out, “Ye know what the lad needs? His arsehole isn't filled ye idiots,” Demo pushed the tip of his empty bottle into Scout's ass, working with Demo to fuck his holes in tandem. 

 

The night went on, Medic and Soldier enjoying using a crop on the quivering Scout, Pyro excitedly using a shock wand, the sparks of electricity interesting them more than the Scout, and the Sniper pissed on him after the bj was finished. After everyone had cum and was exhausted, and Scout had passed out several times, Medic scooped him up, told the mercs, “Now, I vill ensure our plaything does not get broken. Tomorrow night we may continue” and brought Scout back to Medic's own personal quarters. 

 

Medic pressed a kiss to Scout's forehead, his eyes heavily lidded. “Doc… what are ya…” 

 

Medic shushed him and responded, “You did well lieb. I am very very proud.” Scout smiled and closed his eyes. Medic brought him to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He lay Scout on in a tub of warm, bubbly water, scrubbing him all over, almost lovingly. 

 

“Tomorrow lieb, you vill make me proud again.” and Scout knew that he would.


End file.
